Oshare Bones
franchise.]] Oshare Bones (Japanese: おしゃれコウベ Oshare Kōbe) is a curious extraterrestrial adult skeleton and one of the recurring characters from the Puyo Puyo animated television series. She is the best friend of Lemres, Amitie and Rulue, and is voiced by Christopher "Kid" Reid. Biography Games only Oshare Bones is obsessed with fashion, and oftens critiques the outfits and fashion choices of those he comes across. His Japanese name is a portmanteau of oshare, which means "fashionable" or "stylish", and sharekoube, which means "skull (especially a weatherbeaten one)". His character acts as the Fever era answer to Skeleton T from the Madou era, as both characters are skeletons and have weak AI compared to their peers. In both Puyo Puyo Fever and Puyo Puyo Fever 2, Dapper does not rotate his Puyo when controlled by the AI. Merchandising only Oshare Bones is one of the 99 main known extraterrestrial inhabitants of the planet Puyo, where he was a recurring character in the TV series. He is actually best known for relationships with Lemres, Rulue and Amitie, and is ready to embarrassing things around the corner of the Puyoville. Relationships Lemres Dapper has expressed attraction for Lemres more than once, starting in Puyo Puyo Fever 2 and continuing into Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary. While Lemres seems uncomfortable by the end of a conversation they share in the former game, wherein Dapper begins to express minor jealousy towards young people and compliments Lemres on having smooth skin, by the latter game he seems more friendly towards Dapper and says that it is a shame Dapper found a lover beforehand as he would've liked to meet him when he was still alive. While Dapper himself insists that the only reason he's not madly in love with Lemres is having met his lover already, he still finds him fascinatingly handsome. Amitie While Dapper doesn't seem to generally hold any ill will towards Amitie, he detests her choices in fashion and tends to criticize her sharply as such, disliking her hat in particular. He dislikes her clothing enough to become irate at Arle when she considers borrowing a hat from her after he suggests that Arle wear a cap, considering it to be a mockery of his advice. Amitie also manages to greatly insult him in Puyo Puyo Fever 2 when she makes a negative comment about his own attire while he is trying to explain fashion terms to her. Regardless, in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, he confides to her when saddened, is happy to share details about his life with her when asked, and asks her to show him how good of a magic user she is becoming before their match begins. Rulue Rulue and Dapper meet briefly in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, interested in each other's knowledge of fashion, with Dapper appreciating Rulue's clothes, and Rulue interested to hear that the two of them have similar love problems. They mutually agree that they could get along nicely, and Dapper especially is happy to have chatted with her and makes the offer to give her something free from his store if she wins a Puyo match against him. Appearance Dapper is a skeleton, wearing a tail coat and a top hat. In Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, he claims that he once had long, curly blonde hair when he was alive. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters